I Forgot You
by JMolover13
Summary: Regina cursed FTL to forget about Emma, her long lost stable girl, completely. When Emma and Regina kiss in Storybrooke every memory comes flooding back to the both of them.


They had decided to throw a parade that year for the Minor's Day Festival. The coordinator thought it would be really awesome if Emma rode a horse instead of drove the patrol car. She had always loved riding horses… whenever she was in foster care, sometimes people that were so rich it was disgusting and churches here and there would pay for the children in the homes to go out and do something—she loved it when they got to ride horses. She was really excited when they gave her once of the two black horses—_Black Beauty_ was one of her favorite movies back in the day too… of course, now she couldn't remember why she liked just that she liked black horses because of the movie.

She walked over to the horse that had a flag draped over its tail that said 'SHERIFF' and smiled when he immediately nuzzled her. She didn't leave the horse at all that morning, she figured it best to hang around… She just felt compelled to, she wasn't sure why….

That is until she heard the mayor's voice, "I see that Patty convinced you to ride as well…" Emma opened her mouth to reply, but it's like the mayor had a sixth sense of when she was about to talk so she could interrupt her, "I didn't know you rode, sheriff…"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Actually…" She turned around and stood stalk still.

She couldn't believe her eyes… Regina was decked head to toe in riding gear… She looked _good_ too.

"Yes, sheriff?" Regina gave the blonde a knowing grin.

"I… uhh…" Emma was pushed forward by her horse's nose… it was bad that even the horse knew she needed to say something, "I got to ride sometimes in the system… we sometimes got enough donations to do something fun… horseback riding or Chuck E Cheese were our options most of the time…" She bit her lip, "I always liked horseback riding more, but that doesn't mean that I'm not awesome as skiball… " Regina nodded along with a grin before Emma spoke again, "How did you ride? Daddy's little girl got that pony she asked for, for Christmas?"

Regina flared her nostrils in mild frustration and some amusement, "Actually if you must know, I grew up on a horse farm… riding was all I did for a period of time."

Emma nodded, impressed. She watched as Regina hopped on her horse's back—the other black one—all on her own, "Yeah, I can see that…." She said finally, "You look good up there."

"Of course I do, Sheriff." She winked at Emma as she clicked with her mouth, telling the horse to trot away.

Emma smiled and shook her head before she jumped on her horse and followed her.

Once the parade ended, Emma was off her horse first, she made sure that she 'just happened to be' walking by when Regina started dismounting, "Here, let me help you." She grabbed the mayor's waist and eased her down, "Wouldn't want you to fall or something…" She almost whispered.

"No… that would be bad." The mayor looked at the sheriff's lips.

Emma shook her head, "So, uh… good parade for you?" She asked.

"Mhmm," Regina nodded, "Splendid, and yours?"

"Well…" Emma invaded the brunette's personal space with a suddent burst of confidence, "I got to ride behind you the whole time, what do you think?" She winked then left the mayor standing speechless.

"Sheriff!" Regina walked after her in a hurry, "Sheriff!"

Emma had reached her bug and was about to get in and go home, but decided to turn around, "Yes Madam Mayor?"

"You can't just say things like that and then walk away!" The mayor huffed.

"Say things like what?" Emma played like she was perplexed.

"You can't…" Regina rolled her eyes then leaned in, "_Flirt_… then just walk off as if nothing happened."

"I think… if you look over the events that just happened, that you'll find I can and I did…" She smirked at her.

"But you're not supposed to!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because why? What are you gonna do about it?"

Regina gave Emma a 'challenge accepted' look then grabbed her by the back of her neck and kissed her hard and unrelenting. They had just enough time to get into it, arms were roaming, hands were feeling, fingers were kneading, and that's when it hit… EVERYTHING! A SONIC BOOM probably could have been heard by the rate with which memories flooded them both.

"Regina…" Emma pulled from her and stared her in the wet, tearful eyes, "Baby don't cry." She wiped the woman's tears.

"You're here." She said quietly and took Emma's hands and stilled them, "It's you." She leaned in and kissed her again, "Oh my beautiful stable girl." She hugged her tight, "I forgot you…"

"What?" Emma asked into her hair.

"That's what the curse was made for… so I could finally forget you. So I could live without that gaping hole in my chest… but it never left… it just made me forget everything about you… it just made my heart break even more because I didn't know who I was so in love with… who I so missed… I forgot you." She held her tighter.

"It's okay Regina…" Emma held her tight, "I didn't know either… I don't even know how I'm living, but I'm here now, and I have all my memories of that world and this… and I finally have you again."

Regina kissed her once more, "I'm not ever letting you go."

Emma smirked, "I'm okay with that…" She nodded as she kissed Regina once more, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Uh…. Emma? Mom?" Henry intruded the love fest.

"Henry!" The blonde looked at him.

"Uhh… I think you guys broke the curse…" He said as he gestured to everyone around just staring at them.


End file.
